


A New Tradition

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Sanders Sides Spooky Month [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, feeling like a heavy burden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: Virgil's new to the relationship, and feels out of place. The others remind him that he belongs just as much as they do.





	A New Tradition

There was nothing the Sanders’ household loved more than tradition. From the day Roman and Logan first moved in together they began carefully crafting a routine. When Patton joined them, it took a minute to adjust, but he found his place, too. 

Fall was no different. Second only to Winter, it was their busiest season. So their traditions were dear to them. It was their promise of spending time tomorrow, no matter how busy they got. 

The days leading up to October went like so: Roman took a day off work to spend all day baking and playing video games with Patton. Together, they made a plan on what the three of them would be doing for Halloween that year, considering Logan preferred to let them make the plans and to follow along; A week later, Patton, who was a stay at home boyfriend, and Logan, who often telecommuted, ignored their responsibilities in favour of spending the day together; Another week later, and Roman took another day off to spend all day in bed with Logan, talking and eating and ranting away their stress. 

Finally, October first would come around, and they would spend whichever day they could get free that week relaxing together, watching Halloween movies, and decorating the house. 

This year, though, it was different. This year was their first year with Virgil. 

They were floundering- They hadn’t had such a big schedule change since Patton joined their relationship, and that was years ago. Logan, who thrived off routine, was taking this particularly hard, and took out his stress on his work. Patton and Roman overcompensated to the point of making everyone uncomfortable. And Virgil himself… He was feeling like the biggest burden in the world. 

All throughout September, Virgil spent more and more time in his room, working on his art. The others started to see them more on their Tumblr dashes than in their own house. 

Virgil had always been unsure of their place with them. From the moment he met them- They fit so well together, so coordinated, so  _ sure _ . He knew he wanted to be with them, but didn’t even believe them when they sat him down and practically spelled out the fact that they wanted to be with him, too. 

He insisted there was no place for him. No room. 

After several months of gently assuring him of his place and adjusting their usual routine, he finally,  _ finally  _ grew comfortable enough for them to ask him to move in. They’d suggested turning Logan’s office into another bedroom, but he adamantly refused. He didn’t want them having to change anything for him. After a week or two of just staying with them, an extended sleepover, he finally allowed himself to accept. 

That was a few months ago, and Halloween would be their first holiday together. Virgil was terrified they were going to realize he didn’t belong with them. 

Halfway through the month, Patton had finally had enough. Virgil had been hiding from them for  _ ages _ , and now he refused to even come to dinner! 

He went up to Virgil’s room and demanded to know what was going on. Virgil finally let them in, but Patton softened as he saw the tears in his eyes. 

“Are you mad?” Virgil had asked, and Patton hesitated. 

“A little.” He wrapped Virgil up in his arms and pulled him against him. “I miss you.” 

Patton had held Virgil while he cried and explained how scared he was, how he was expecting them to kick him out any moment now. Once Patton had gotten him to calm down enough, he rounded up the others and, despite Virgil’s protests, explained that they’d been bad boyfriends and needed to fix some things. 

“Virgil, if we aren’t doing everything we can to make you feel loved and secure, we aren’t doing our job.”

Logan walked in with a few pieces of paper. He set one on the coffee table and handed each person a pen- Roman pink, Patton light blue, Virgil purple, and Logan himself kept the navy blue one. 

He told them to draw a line to each person they were or wanted to be romantically involved in, allowing Virgil to go last for his anxiety. They ended up with a web- There was a line connecting each person. 

Next, Logan gave them each their own piece of paper and told them to map out everything they did that week. Rather for Virgil hiding from them or everyone still getting used to the schedule, everyone had apparently spent little to no time with Virgil. 

“Nooooo!” Patton whined, squishing Virgil to his chest and holding him tightly. Roman knelt down and held his hand as he spewed out apologies. 

Virgil glanced up at Logan, who looked so done Virgil almost laughed. 

“Okay,” Logan said, gently pulling Virgil free from Roman and Patton’s embrace and sitting him on his lap. “I think our first course of action should be mandatory dinner. Unless something happens, we eat as a family.” 

The other two nodded fiercely. “We can alternate who helps Patton cook!” Roman suggested with a grin. 

“And the other two will clean up,” Patton said. “And- And maybe once a month we can have a family day! We can alternate who chooses what we do!”

Roman punched the table. “And we need to have one date night every week.” 

“Okay, well-”

“Every two weeks,” Patton suggested, before Logan could say something a little too bitter. He smiled at him. 

Then they all had looked to Virgil, who tensed and looked down. Logan took his hand. 

“And… Virgil, what do you think?” 

“I- I don’t know,” he mumbled. “I like everything you guys said.” 

“Well, if you have anything else to add, we wouldn’t want to miss it!” Roman pouted. 

“I just- I’m new to this.” He squirmed. “I’ve never been in a poly relationship before, I don’t know how this works-” 

“Honey,” Patton knelt down in front of he and Logan, resting his hands on Virgil’s knees, “It’s not… It can be anything we  _ want _ . There are no rules, you know? We’re making our own, yeah, but that’s just so we can make sure no one gets left out. We’re all here living in this house because we love each other, and we want to be together. And if there’s something you want to add, well- That’s great! Because it’s your relationship, too. And we’d love to hear  _ anything _ you have to say.” 

“I just…” He sighed. “I just missed spending time with you guys, without- without all this pressure, you know?” He bit his lip. “I’m not saying I regret moving in, not at  _ all _ , but… Don’t you think we’re trying too hard?”

“I sort of felt that way, too,” Roman said nervously. “I mean- I think we should still go on with the plan! But I think we should have done that from the start. Instead of pretending there  _ wasn’t _ a change, just… I dunno,  _ change _ it.” 

“Alright.” Logan rested his free hand on Virgil’s back, rubbing gently. “We’ll keep that in mind, then.” 

Since then, they made an effort to divide their time in a way better suited to each of their needs. Logan needed a more alone time, and Virgil needed a bit more time with the others, but it was an easy change. Even though Logan preferred to be left out of the planning, he and Virgil both were part of the planning for how they wanted to spend October. 

October first, Patton happily came into the living room with two mugs, apple cider sloshing over the rim. 

“Patton,” Logan sighed. “You’re getting it all over the carpet.” 

“Sorry!” He giggled, coming to sit next to Virgil curled up on the couch, handing him one of the mugs. Virgil smiled shyly. 

Roman ripped the tape off one of the boxes, the rest of them flinching as the snarling ripped through the room. 

“Did you really need  _ every single box _ ?” Logan sighed. “Honestly, Roman, we can’t really fit four households of decorations in one house.” 

“We can make it fit!” 

Patton giggled as they argued. “How are you doing, sweetheart?” He asked Virgil, kissing the top of his head. 

“I’m doing better.” He smiled a little. “I won’t always be like this, I promise. I won’t always be this clingy.” 

“It’s okay if you are.”

“I like clingy!” Roman said. 

“No you don’t,” Virgil mumbled. “No one does.” 

He crossed his arms over his chest. “Odysseus doesn’t have a monopoly on boyfriends!”

“Jesus Christ,” Logan muttered. 

“It’s whatever you need, babe,” Patton reminded him. 

“We’re all in this relationship because we like each other,” Logan agreed. “I might need a bit more… Space than the other two, but I still enjoy your company.” 

“Hey! Hey, Verge! Hey, Verge! Look- Look at this!” Roman grinned ear-to-ear, holding up two glass Nightmare Before Christmas Figurines. “We got your box! Come help me find a place to set this up!” 

Virgil grinned and set his mug down, getting up to help him. The spent half the day decorating the house, replacing the pastel pillows Patton had picked out for the couch with the ones that used to be on Virgil’s bed before he moved out, putting up fake spider webs on the door, and replacing their normal dishware with things they bought from Spencer’s and Hot Topic. 

They absolutely destroyed the kitchen cooking dinner, eating while watching scary movies and eventually moving their plates to cuddle. It’d only been a few weeks since they’d talked, but everyone was already feeling better about things. Adding Virgil to their relationship would call for some adjustments, but they’d do anything to make each other happy. 


End file.
